


Baby you're worth it

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G!P Quinn hasn't had sex in a while, and so she thinks about trying an app used to find people to hook up with for a change. Though hesitant at first, she decides to try it in the end. There she finds Rachel and arranges to meet with her, and the mind-blowing sex they have makes Quinn think that it was absolutely worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you're worth it

Quinn sat naked on her bed, holding her half-erect cock in one hand and her phone in the other. While she stare at the open app on her phone, she debated whether to go on with what she was planning to do or just stop, load up some porn, and simply jack herself off. There was no guarantee that it would end up being worth it, either.

The app she had opened was kind of like the ones people used to look for people to date, except instead of looking for a potential boyfriend or girlfriend, it was used for finding someone to hook up with. Yeah, she could have just gone to a club and find a girl to have sex with, but she was also curious to try this one out.

It was Santana who had suggested the app to Quinn. What was unique about it was that instead of posting your photo and a short description of yourself, you would instead upload a picture of your intimate parts. If someone liked what you posted, they would send you a message and you would be free to browse their profile.

Finally, if the feeling was mutual, then all that’s left was to plan out when and where to meet.

After a few more minutes of her silent debate, Quinn decided to push through with it. There was no harm in trying, she said to herself. And she didn’t mean to brag but she was quite big, as had been said by the women she’d slept with.

Curling her right hand around her shaft, Quinn pumped her fist, jacking herself off until she was fully erect. Then, pointing the camera at her hard-on, she snapped a photo and hit the upload button.

And while she waited for a response, she sat back against the headboard of her bed and stroked herself lazily. The prospect of having sex again after a while made her body buzz with excitement; hopefully putting up a dick pic on that app would be worth it.

Surprisingly, she didn’t have to wait long. In less than ten minutes after the upload, her phone started buzzing. Quinn immediately released her cock and dived for her phone, and saw that five people have expressed their interest.

Quinn checked the profile pages of all the five people, but one username stood out above the rest. It was someone going by _golden_star,_ and Quinn’s mouth watered as she scrolled through this person’s photos.

Whoever it was had a gorgeous pussy; the best-looking one Quinn had ever seen. It was neatly shaved and blushing pink, the outer folds glimmering with wetness. Clear liquid trickled out of its hole, and Quinn could only imagine how tight it would feel around her stiff dick.

Quinn immediately typed out a reply, her thumbs flying across the screen of her phone as she did so.

_Can you take a selfie for me? –hazeleyes_

Yes, _hazeleyes_ was her username. She was never really great at coming up with this kind of stuff, so you can’t judge her for it.

Just a minute later, Quinn’s phone buzzed again.

_Sure! Here you go.  –golden_star_

Quinn’s jaw dropped at the sight. The woman looking at her from the screen was a beautiful, tan-skinned brunette with doe brown eyes, a prominent nose, and thick, plump lips perfect for-

She cut the thoughts off quickly before she lost control. And oh God, Quinn _needed_ this woman in her bed ASAP.

_Why don’t you send me your selfie, you hot stud? ;) –golden_star_

Chuckling, Quinn held her phone in front of her face, lips curling into a smirk as she took a picture, and sent it.

_You’re gorgeous! But I’m not surprised, since you also have a gorgeous dick. ;) –golden_star_

Quinn got an ego boost from reading that.

_Thanks, you’re beautiful, too! Not to mention your pussy. –hazeleyes_

_Aww, you’re very sweet! But I’m sure you want the real thing, don’t you? –golden_star_

_You have no idea just how much I want it. Where are you based and when are you free? –hazeleyes_

_I live in New York, and I’m good to go this Friday night. –golden_star_

Mouth drying, Quinn felt herself get weak in the knees. Friday was only three days away, and Quinn felt eager and excited about not having to wait _too long_. And she lived in New York, too. Quinn was almost afraid that she’d have to make a long trip just to sleep with this woman, and she was grateful that it wouldn’t have to happen.

_I live in New York, too! And I’m available this Friday night like you. Here’s my number, and you can text me what time and what place we’ll meet so I can pick you up. –hazeleyes_

_Sounds perfect! I’ll see you on Friday then, stud. –golden_star_

_Awesome! I’ll be waiting, gorgeous. –hazeleyes_

_So will I. Oh, can I also have your name? I nearly forgot to ask, silly me. I’m Rachel, by the way –golden_star_

_Rachel._ Quinn thought the name suited her perfectly.

_I’m Quinn. Nice to meet you, Rachel. :) –hazeleyes_

_Nice to meet you, too, Quinn! Oh, I have to go! Bye! –golden_star_

Amazed at her good luck, Quinn grinned goofily at the screen and at the photo staring up at her. Before she closed the app, she saved Rachel’s selfie on her phone (and her pussy pics), and continued where she left off.

While she jacked off, she thought of those luscious lips wrapped around her cock; imagined that tight pussy sucking her in.

And when she came, she moaned out Rachel’s name, her orgasm intense and leaving her feeling more excited about the weekend rendezvous.

Friday couldn’t come soon enough, and neither could Quinn.

* * *

As promised, Quinn met up with Rachel on that much-awaited Friday night. She dressed casually, wearing the newest set of clothes she had bought in her want to make a good impression. All things considered, Quinn wasn’t nervous at all about finally meeting Rachel. On the days before their scheduled meet-up, she and Rachel had been texting back and forth and getting to know each other – with the occasional innuendos thrown every once in a while.

Beyond Rachel’s sexiness, Quinn had also come to appreciate the friendly and cheery attitude she had in their exchanges. If anything, talking to Rachel had made Quinn look forward more eagerly to the weekend.

So, when Rachel walked up to her at the coffee shop where they decided to meet, Quinn thought that the selfie saved on her phone did no justice to the real thing. The brunette was smiling widely, her teeth a pearly white and her brown eyes shining with unbridled excitement. She wore a short, navy-blue dress that showed off her smooth thighs and long, slender legs.

Quinn couldn’t help but imagine having them wrapped around her waist while she pounded Rachel into her bed.

Slung over Rachel’s shoulder was a duffel bag, and Quinn made a small noise at the back of her throat. It was sinking in only now that Rachel would be staying at her apartment for a sex-filled night, and it made her feel both overjoyed and nervous.

She stood up from her seat as Rachel neared her and greeted her with a wide grin.

“Quinn!” Rachel squealed, flinging herself into the blonde’s arms as though they were long-time friends. “Oh, it’s great to finally see you face-to-face!”

Grin still fixed widely in place, Quinn returned the embrace with equal enthusiasm, the scent of Rachel’s lavender shampoo hitting her nostrils.

“Same here, Rachel. So, how are you?” Quinn asked, as they pulled apart.

“I’m great! How about you, Quinn?” Rachel beamed, her face lit up in excitement. Up close, Rachel was even more breathtakingly beautiful with her wide brown eyes peering up at Quinn under the long lashes of her eyes.

“I’m feeling great, too,” Quinn said, taking Rachel’s hand in hers. Her palm was soft, fingers delicately slender that Quinn instinctively locked their digits together. “You look _amazing,_ Rachel,” she smiled.

At this, Rachel smiled and blushed. “Thank you, Quinn. You look amazing yourself,” she said, as she squeezed the blonde’s hand.

“Have you had your dinner?”

“Yes, I have. What about you, Quinn?”

It was decided. Quinn liked the way her name rolled off Rachel’s tongue in that light and flirty manner, and she couldn’t wait until she was moaning and screaming it in her bed.

“Yup, and I’m good to go! Shall we?” Quinn made a sweeping bow, which made Rachel giggle.

Rachel touched Quinn’s arm, lightly caressing her skin with her fingertips. Batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, Rachel gave her bicep a light squeeze and said, “Lead the way.”

Without letting go of Rachel’s hand, Quinn started to walk, the brunette falling in stride with her. They flirted and bantered with ease all the way to Quinn’s apartment, Rachel seductively trailing her fingers up and down Quinn’s arm a few times.

Once they were inside, Quinn locked the door and allowed Rachel the pleasure of looking around. Anticipation stirred in her lower belly, ready for what was to come.

After the mini tour, Rachel turned to face her and asked, “Where’s your bedroom?”

Quinn felt hot under the collar of her shirt, and, taking Rachel’s hand again, led her towards her bedroom. She was glad that she made the decision to get a queen-sized bed when she got the apartment, but even more so now.

“You can leave your bag over there,” Quinn said, pointing at the spot beside her own bag.

Rachel nodded and left her bag on the empty space, while Quinn sat down on her bed. She admired the way Rachel’s dress hugged her curves and the way it hiked up to reveal more bronze skin as she bent down.

Then, Rachel turned and sauntered towards Quinn, a sultry smile on her face. Quinn made a soft noise at the back of her throat as Rachel perched herself on her lap, curling her arms around the blonde’s neck.

“You know,” Rachel started quietly, twirling a lock of golden hair around her index finger, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you and your cock since I saw the photo.”

Well, that was quite… _straightforward._ But a pleasant surprise, nonetheless, because truth be told, Quinn felt the same way when she saw Rachel’s pussy.

Quinn shook her head and sucked in a deep breath, her eyes flickering down to Rachel’s pouty lips. Again, visualizing them tenderly caressing her thick cock and worshipping her length with gentle kisses.

Her pants tightened around the crotch area.

“It was so… _sexy._ I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Rachel continued, face inching closer to Quinn’s. Quinn felt dizzy, a tent already forming in her jeans from how close Rachel was to her. “I fucked myself every chance I got, imagining you doing _things_ to me with your dick…” she shuddered, pushed herself closer to Quinn. “I just wanted to touch it so much… Wanted it inside my mouth and my pussy.”

Quinn let out an audible groan at this; Rachel’s words making her feel hot all over, especially in her groin area. She was so close, and Quinn wanted more than nothing to make her own fantasies come true. Wanted to _fuck_ Rachel and make her beg for _more._

“And you can have it now,” Quinn murmured, and before Rachel could say another word, Quinn grasped the back of her neck and kissed her.

Rachel’s lips were soft and full, and Quinn’s head spun upon feeling them press against her own. She tasted something remotely of strawberries as she swiped Rachel’s bottom lip with her tongue, making her moan in appreciation.

Her lungs burned; she’d never kissed anyone like this before. Rachel whimpered, a sexy sound that didn’t escape Quinn. Rolling her hips, Quinn ground her erection up against Rachel, hands slipping underneath her dress and finding their way to her clothed ass.

Quinn groped at the firm flesh, and Rachel gasped sharply in response. Slowly, she tugged Rachel’s dress up, exposing inch after inch of delicious bronze skin. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Quinn pulled it above Rachel’s head until it was fully off and discarded it.

She could only groan loudly at the glorious sight of Rachel left in a matching sheer, black bra and panties that barely left anything to the imagination. Her nipples strained against the thin material confining it, though it did little in trying to hide it.

“You’re really fucking _sexy_ , Rach,” Quinn murmured, lips dragging against Rachel’s cheek, jaw, and down the column of her throat.

“And I can _feel_ that,” Rachel teased, pressing her crotch firmly down on the bulge in Quinn’s jeans.

Quinn laughed, slid her hand towards Rachel’s waist. “Now you know how excited I am to see you.”

Giggling lightly, Rachel scratched at Quinn’s chin and tilted her head, and kissed her again. Quinn’s hands wandered across Rachel’s skin, thumbs circling her soft curves and the flat plane of her stomach. She’d waited _days_ for this, and it seemed that her cock twitched in agreement. How could it not, when a sexy woman was perched on her lap?

She slid her fingers up Rachel’s back, a smile curling at her lips when she felt the hooks that held the brunette’s bra together. While she pressed kisses along Rachel’s jaw, she made quick work of unclasping the skimpy piece of clothing and tugged it off.

Leaning back, Quinn appreciated the view. Rachel’s tits looked soft and large enough to fill Quinn’s palms and more. Her dusky nipples strained in the air, calling out to be played by Quinn. If anything, Rachel seemed proud of them, as she should be.

“You’ve got beautiful breasts, Rachel,” Quinn husked, reaching out her hands to cup them. Shuddering slightly, Rachel leaned into the touch, as Quinn weighed the perky mounds of flesh. She gave them an experimental squeeze, and Rachel moaned in response.

“Thank you,” Rachel gasped. “But you’re _way_ too underdressed for my liking.”

Smirking, Quinn dropped her hands and met Rachel’s gaze. “Why don’t you do something about it?”

Rachel grinned, brown eyes twinkling in delight. “I suppose I will. I came to have sex with you, after all.”

The way she said it was so casual, as though she was telling Quinn about the weather. But _holy fuck_ , Quinn loved it so much.

Bottom lip tucked between her teeth, Rachel gripped the hem of Quinn’s shirt and slid it up, her eyes following every inch of pale skin being exposed to her. Once that was off, she dropped it to the floor and made a strangled noise at the sight of Quinn’s abs.

Rachel then unhooked her bra and sank down on the floor, her face level with the thick bulge in Quinn’s jeans. Wordlessly, Rachel deftly popped open the button and unzipped her jeans. Lifting her hips off the bed, Quinn allowed her to pull her pants down until it pooled at her ankles.

In her boxer briefs, Quinn’s cock bulged out deliciously; she couldn’t suppress a smirk as Rachel gasped in awe.

Leaning closer, Rachel traced the prominent outline of Quinn’s erection and flicked her tongue where it was thickest. Her lips brushed lightly over it, until she settled for firmer kisses that got Quinn feeling a lot more hot and bothered.

“Rachel, please,” Quinn begged, her shaft throbbing painfully. “I’ve been waiting for _days._ ”

Rachel grinned, palmed at the insistent bulge right in front of her. The groan that ripped through Quinn’s throat was nothing short of desperate, and she wanted nothing more than to have Rachel’s palms and wet tongue gliding along her dick.

“Waiting for what?” Rachel teased, her fingers light as she walked them up Quinn’s underwear. “Waiting for my mouth on your cock? Waiting for me to blow you?” she added, her voice light and airy as if she wasn’t saying the dirtiest things. “Tell me, Quinn. What were you waiting for me to do?”

Her thumbs stopped at the waistband of Quinn’s boxer briefs, index fingers grazing the blonde’s hips.

“All of them,” Quinn panted, sweat breaking out her brow from waiting so long. “Please, Rachel. I need you to suck me off.”

Those being the magic words Rachel wanted to hear, she quickly took off the remaining piece of clothing Quinn had on. Her cock, fully erect and twitching, slapped against her lower stomach. Eyes glimmering with delight, Rachel grasped its thickness and stared at it with undisguised hunger.

Quinn gasped, fists closing around the sheets as Rachel gave her hard-on an experimental tug. It was sweet relief, to finally have her dick freed from its suffocating confines.

“You’re so _big,_ Quinn,” Rachel murmured, bending forward to plant a kiss on the tip of Quinn’s thick meat. “The picture definitely didn’t capture just how _gorgeous_ it is.”

“You say the most flattering things,” Quinn chuckled, cupping her balls with her right hand. “But you’re not here just to stare at my dick, are you?”

Rachel purred and brushed Quinn’s hand aside. “No, no I’m not.”

And with that, Rachel ran her fingers over the veins that ran all over Quinn’s pulsing shaft. She explored every inch of it with her lips and tongue, lathering the entire length with her saliva. Her mouth felt hot and wet, and it drove Quinn insane.

Rachel sure knew what she was doing. She brought her lips to the head of Quinn’s cock and _sucked,_ that the blonde’s hips rose off the bed because of how _good_ it felt. Hands flying to the back of Rachel’s head, Quinn made throaty noises and stroked her chestnut tresses.

She’d had blowjobs given to her before, but _no one_ came close to Rachel in terms of, well… _everything._ Most of the ones she’d experienced beforehand was sloppy work; the girls just took her shaft in their mouths, gagged, and did awkward things with their tongue that Quinn would rather not remember.

But Rachel…

Quinn’s eyes flew open, unaware that she had closed them in the first place. Rachel had her testicles in her mouth and was slurping greedily, and now they were slick with saliva. It took all of her willpower not to bust a nut right there and then, and Quinn clenched the fists very tightly as she tried to control herself.

“ _Goddamn,_ ” Quinn swore loudly, as Rachel smoothly took all of her length in her mouth without gagging even a bit. Awed by this, Quinn yanked Rachel’s head and roughly shoved her hips forward. Rachel merely groaned and bobbed her head up and down, undeterred by the sudden display of roughness.

Never, _never_ in her life did Quinn ever think that she’d get to experience someone to deepthroat her. It was damn near impossible, she’d always tell herself. But Rachel, _fucking_ Rachel took her with ease.

The tip of her shaft nudged the back of Rachel’s throat, and still she continued, her nose bumping Quinn’s lower stomach, plump lips wrapped around her girth.

“Oh _fuck,_ Rach, that m-mouth is too damn good!” Quinn cried out, bucking up to feel more of that blessed, suctioning heat on her pulsing erection. Flexing her throat, Rachel swallowed around her cock, until Quinn simply couldn’t stand it anymore.

Through gritted teeth, Quinn hissed, “I’m going to come, Rach! Take my jizz in that sexy mouth!”

Rachel moaned, her cheeks hollowed and maintaining a steady suction, ready to take Quinn’s load. Finally, with a violent shudder, Quinn jerked, her cock pulsing out thick ropes of come down Rachel’s throat.

Releasing a satisfied moan, Quinn leaned back on her arms, lazily watching Rachel remove her lips from her thick meat. A slick popping sound accompanied it, bringing Quinn back to her senses. Quinn inhaled sharply when Rachel made a show of swallowing her cum.

Smacking her lips, Rachel winked and stood up.

“So, how was it?” she asked.

Despite her daze, Quinn managed to stare disbelievingly at the brunette. “ _How was it?_ You just gave me the _best_ blowjob! That’s how it is!”

“Why, thank you,” Rachel giggled. “And by the way, your cock is the most delicious I’ve ever tasted,” she rasped, eyes flickering towards Quinn’s shaft.

“Thank you,” Quinn grinned broadly. “But now that you’ve gotten a taste of my dick, I think it’s time I tasted your pussy, don’t you think?”

“Mmm, I like it when you talk like that,” Rachel moaned.

Chuckling, Quinn hooked her thumbs around the waistband of Rachel’s panties and quickly tugged it down, exposing her glistening pink folds. Subconsciously, Quinn licked her lips and reached out to palm her sex.

It felt hot and slick on her palm, and Quinn ran her hand across the soft flesh, eliciting a shudder and a soft moan from Rachel.

“Lie down on the bed and spread your legs, baby. Let me see that pretty pussy some more,” Quinn husked, scooting over to make room for Rachel.

Doing as Quinn requested, Rachel lied down in the middle of the bed, sprawled naked on top of the mattress. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, thighs quivering in anticipation.

Without a single word, Quinn started kissing her way down Rachel’s body, peppering her tits with wet, open-mouthed kisses. Above her, Rachel moaned breathily which turned into a squeal as Quinn pried her pussy lips open.

Her sex was blushing, come dripping down the hole and onto the sheets. Up close, it looked prettier and more delicious than the photos. The pinkness of her folds, the wetness of her sex, how her clit exposed itself to Quinn’s lustful eyes…

Unable to wait any longer, Quinn gave her slit a broad lick, prompting Rachel to moan breathily. Liking the sound, Quinn grinned and kissed all over Rachel’s dripping cunt before dragging her tongue up and down.

“You have a beautiful pussy, Rachel,” Quinn murmured, nosing through her folds.

Without waiting for a response, Quinn dived right in, her lips and tongue covering every inch of heated flesh she could find. Rachel squealed, legs quaking on either side of Quinn’s head. Quinn loved how Rachel didn’t bother trying to keep quiet, judging by her particularly loud moans and whines as she stroked her dripping folds by leisurely dragging her tongue along her slit.

And _damn_ was Rachel’s pussy the best she’d ever eaten out.

“Oh, Quinn, _yes._ Use your tongue, baby. Keep licking me,” Rachel gasped, squirming and humping Quinn’s eager mouth.

Grinning, Quinn slurped messily at Rachel’s drenched cunt, nose bumping against her clit. Above her, Rachel was in bliss, her fists closed tight around the sheets and moaning praises about Quinn’s skill.

Quinn was nothing but thorough in eating Rachel out, paying attention to her sensitive nub by applying pressure on it with her thumb and flicking tight circles around the area with her tongue.

She slipped her tongue inside Rachel’s leaking hole, tearing a particularly filthy moan from the brunette’s throat. Clearly, Rachel was enjoying it, and Quinn loved nothing more than a woman who loved getting their pussy eaten.

“ _Oh, fuck!_ You’re so good, Quinn! Nnnnnggghhh, _yes!_ ” Rachel’s lower lip trembled, threading her right hand through Quinn’s silky blonde hair and bucked her hips harder, desperately humping her pussy against her mouth.

Curling and twisting her tongue, Quinn buried her face farther into Rachel’s juicy cunt, savoring the musky scent that filled her nostrils. Rachel’s legs trembled harder still, mouth parting into sobs as Quinn became more aggressive.

“ _Quinn! Yesyesyesyes!_ ” Rachel cried out desperately, arching high off the bed as she hit the peak of her climax.

Slick juices gushed out of her cunt, soaking Quinn’s chin and leaving a wet spot on the bed. Quinn groaned at the delicious taste of her come, drinking it up eagerly. While Rachel recovered from her orgasm, Quinn pulled back, wiped her cum-soaked chin with the back of her hand, and gave each of Rachel’s pussy lips a kiss before climbing back up.

The look on Rachel’s face was one that Quinn would never forget. Her eyes were closed, a sated expression on her face and a lazy smile playing at her lips.

Between her legs, Quinn was rock hard and rearing to go again.

“ _That,_ ” Rachel murmured as her beautiful brown eyes opened, “was the most wonderful pussy-eating I’ve _ever_ experienced.”

Quinn smirked, planted a kiss on Rachel’s cheek. “And believe me, yours is the best I’ve ever tasted.”

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss. She coaxed Quinn’s tongue out with hers, moaning as she tasted her own cum. Her body shuddering, Quinn pressed herself against Rachel, the head of her thick meat nudging her soft inner thighs.

“I love your dick already,” Rachel whispered, running her hands down the expanse of Quinn’s back. It was sensual, the way she trailed her fingertips down her spine. Try as she might, Quinn couldn’t repress the shudder that ran through her body at the way Rachel was touching her.

“Wait, let me get a condom,” Quinn murmured, though she wanted nothing more than to sink inside Rachel’s slick heat as soon as possible.

She made a move towards the box lying on her bedside table, but Rachel gripped her shoulders tight and pushed her back down.

“It’s okay, Quinn. I’m clean and I’m on the pill,” Rachel reassured her, trailing her hand down Quinn’s chest. “And besides,” she paused for a moment, casting her gaze down towards Quinn’s stiff cock, “a big dick like yours… I need to feel it _raw_ inside my pussy.” She nipped at Quinn’s jaw.

Dazed, Quinn nodded and withdrew her hand, settling herself more fully on top of Rachel.

“I- wow, okay,” she cleared her throat, grasped her hard-on by the base and stroked herself a few times, Rachel watching her.

Then, positioning the tip of her cock at Rachel’s entrance, Quinn gave a little nudge and pushed herself all the way in. Her jaw dropped at the silky wet heat that engulfed her length, at the way Rachel stretched to welcome her thickness. The abundant wetness rendered it easy for Quinn’s shaft to smoothly glide in, and she couldn’t help the pleasured moan that reverberated in her throat.

“ _Fuck!_ That’s- God, that’s big!” Rachel panted, hips jerking as Quinn ground down on her, pushing as deeply as she could.

With a soft grunt, Quinn licked Rachel’s neck and started pumping slowly. Part of her wanted to just start pounding away, to release two months’ worth of tension from not having a sweet, tight pussy around her.

But shit, Rachel felt too damn good and tight around her cock that Quinn couldn’t not relish the way her heat was sucking her in.

And so, despite her primal desire to pin Rachel down and start banging her, Quinn nibbled on Rachel’s earlobe, thrusting at a steady rate and listening to the filthy squelching sounds coming from her pussy each time she drew out and pushed back in.

“ _Damn, Rachel_ ,” Quinn growled, rocking back and forth. “Your pussy is so fucking _tight.”_ She emphasized the word by roughly slamming forward, making Rachel scream in ecstasy. “Mmm, you’re so hot for my dick, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been hot for it since I came across your photo,” Rachel groaned, digging her fingernails into Quinn’s shoulder. Quinn hissed in pain, but didn’t stop her rocking motions. “I kept imagining it inside me, _pounding_ me. And _fuck,_ now that it’s _actually_ happening? It feels _so much better_ ,” she gritted out.

Quinn chuckled, trapped Rachel’s right nipple between her thumb and index finger. “Believe me, I know what you’re talking about. I’ve been thinking how your pussy would feel, wrapped around my cock like this. It was all I could think about while I was here on my bed and jacking myself off…”

“Maybe,” Rachel mewled, clenching her walls around Quinn, “you could show me some time? How you jerk off?”

Puffing out air, Quinn drove deeply into Rachel and started to pick up the pace. “Definitely. As long as I get to watch you fuck yourself, too,” she grinned.

“Deal,” Rachel said, her voice thick with arousal. Reaching out her hand, she stroked Quinn’s jaw and groaned, “But enough talk. Now fuck that big dick into me!”

“You got it,” Quinn growled and started plowing the hot, slick pussy below her.

Rachel slammed her fists against the mattress, screaming out of pure ecstasy as Quinn pounded her with renewed vigor. Through her loud wailing and moaning, Quinn had to slow down a few times so she wouldn’t come too soon for her liking. She’d never had a woman as loud as Rachel in bed, but she wasn’t complaining.

“ _More!_ ” Rachel cried out, legs locking around Quinn’s hips, ass rising off the bed to meet her harsh strokes. “More, Quinn! Harder! Give it to me _harder!_ ”

Quinn wasn’t sure if she could be any rougher than she already was, but she tried anyway. She closed her eyes, Rachel’s walls tightening around her. Still, she pushed forward, her abs tensing from the effort of reigning herself in.

Wet slaps of skin meeting skin resounded throughout the bedroom, their mixed cries ringing in their ears. There was nothing quite like it that Quinn could compare to her past experiences; Rachel easily took the cake for being so damn amazing.

Hunching over Rachel, Quinn watched her features closely. There was nothing but sheer bliss painted on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open to let out her sexy moans. Sweat dripped down their bodies, enunciating the hard thrusts Quinn was giving.

“Quinn! Oh God, oh _yes!_ You feel so amazing,” Rachel gasped sharply, humping heatedly into Quinn. “Unngh, that’s it! You’re fucking me so good! Mm-hmm…”

The clenching of her cunt became more pronounced, letting Quinn know that she was close to coming. Her gaze flickered down their bodies and remained glued to the sight of her cock disappearing inside Rachel’s quivering pussy, slick and shiny with girl cum.

“Hot damn!” Quinn grunted, pistoning rapidly that Rachel trembled underneath her.

“Q-Quinn! I’m c-“ before Rachel could finish her sentence, her back curved into a taut bow, lips parted in a silent scream and walls convulsing as she fell into the brink.

“Fuck yeah, Rach,” Quinn growled, low and deep, and shoved her rigid cock all the way inside Rachel.

Balls twitching and cock swelling, Quinn threw her head back and drew out a long, guttural moan, shooting her hot sperm deep inside Rachel’s orgasming pussy. It really had been too long, and coming in Rachel was like heaven to her.

Slick, velvety heaven.

“Take it, Rach. Take my cum in that hot pussy,” Quinn moaned, emptying herself.

“Mmm, Quinn,” Rachel sighed, satisfied, draining the last of Quinn’s thick jizz.

Quinn laughed throatily and slumped on top of Rachel, kissing her sweat-dampened forehead.

“That was out of this world,” Quinn remarked breathlessly, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

Rachel giggled, scratched absentmindedly at Quinn’s arms. “Tell me about it. I’ve never had sex this good before.”

“Well, neither have I,” Quinn nipped at Rachel’s neck. “And I don’t think I ever will with a different person.”

“Funny, because I’m thinking the same thing,” Rachel smiled naughtily, clamping down on Quinn’s softening shaft.

“Oh, were you?” Quinn arched an eyebrow, her cock steadily rising to erection again.

“Mmhmm… So, are you free the rest of the weekend? Because one night isn’t enough for me to have this _delicious cock_.”

“I sure as hell am,” Quinn husked, already thinking of all the surfaces in her apartment she could fuck Rachel in. “I wasn’t planning on letting you go so soon, either. Not after having this sweet little pussy.”

She flipped the brunette onto her stomach and trailed kisses down her spine, her hand finding its way to palm at Rachel’s soaked cunt.

“ _Good_ ,” Rachel smirked, splaying her legs wider to give Quinn the naughty view of her thick, creamy cum trickling down her hole. “Now how about round two?”

As a response, Quinn laughed, mounted Rachel, and _rammed_ forward.

With Rachel screaming into the pillows and her pussy taking her cock so well, Quinn was more than glad she tried out that app.

And speaking of which…

“You better delete that app later,” Rachel managed to choke out, as Quinn’s hand snaked between her legs to play with her clit. “I’ll delete it too, to be fair.”

“It’s a deal,” Quinn panted, breathing heavily against Rachel’s shoulder.

She’d thrown away all thoughts of using it again, anyway. And she could very well say it was fucking _worth it_ using that godsend of an app for the first and last time.


End file.
